Sekkusu Furendo (Tsunagari)
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Fanfik kedua untuk #AoKagalaxy ProjectChall / Jadi apapun dan siapapun bukan masalah, yang pasti Aomine akan selalu ada disisi Kagami.


**A/N** Ketika penulis _gloomy_ , jadilah ff ini… silahkan di baca kalo udah tau resikonya. Review di **wajib** kan #laludiflame wkwk terserah deh, toh bikin ini juga ga mikir-mikir banget. Bisa di anggep angin lalu, Makasih buat yang **MAU** ninggalin review, semoga bisa jadi motivasi author buat lebih, lebih, lebih giat nulis lagi.

 **.**

 **For #AoKagalaxy ProjectChall**

Yaoi. _Smut_ _Implisit_. _Cheating_. _Slight_ _other pair_. _**Gloomy**_ (?). _Setting_ loncat-loncat kayak _flea_. Bahasanya susah di mengerti (kayaknya). Typos. Di buat hanya beberapa jam, banyak kesalahan mungkin.

 _Romance_ – **Angst**

Knb by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tsunagari** © Kamiya Chizuru

.

.

Aomine mengenalnya sejak pertandingan _Inter High_ kelas satu SMA, pada saat itu Kagami hanya lawan yang berhasil menang darinya, sahabat kental Kuroko Tetsuya tapi entah kenapa kini enam tahun kemudian di pertemukan kembali dan di tempat yang tidak terduga.

Ia hanya polisi berpangkat biasa-biasa saja, lulus dari Akademi Polisi Osaka dengan nilai rata-rata setelah tiga tahun belajar akhirnya ia kembali ke Tokyo dan mulai bertugas di distrik empat. Ketika Aomine berpatroli ia mampir ke sebuah toko kue yang juga merangkap café. Tempatnya tidak besar tapi nyaman, terletak di tempat strategis dan Aomine bisa melihat Tokyo Tower dari tempat duduknya.

"Oreo _Cake_ dan _Lemon_ _tea_ ," seorang pelayan dengan tinggi 192 memberikan pesanan Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh. _Ariga_ -"

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap tanpa suara apapun. Keduanya sama-sama sedang mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan orang di depan mereka.

"Aomine..?"

"Kagami…"

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, keduanya mulai berjalan di jalan yang sama, di waktu yang sama.

Aomine sengaja lembur supaya bisa mampir ke café sebelum jam kerja Kagami habis, keduanya menikmati waktunya bersama tanpa perasaan yang berat, hanya mengalir sesuai keadaan.

"Oh, Aomine? Mencari Kagami?" Salah satu pelayan yang juga teman SMA Kagami berpas-pasan dengan Aomine di pintu keluar.

Aomine menggangguk, "Apa dia sudah pulang?"

" _Ettou_ , dia masih di _rest room,_ ada yang mengunjunginya tadi." Furihata Kouki memakai syalnya, Tokyo sangat dingin malam ini.

Setelah berterima kasih, Aomine langsung masuk ke dalam. Keadaan café sudah sepi dan beberapa lampu sudah di matikan, meja dan kursi di rapikan. Aomine terbiasa langsung menuju _rest room_ khusus _staff_ , beberapa pegawai sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Tidak ada kata keberatan untuk Aomine membuka pintu, kapan saja–

"Ummh.."

"Taiga…"

"Nghh.. Sh-Shuuzou…"

" _Nani kore_?" Suara rendahnya menginterupsi.

Kagami mendorong orang yang sedang menciumnya, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Mata sayunya terbuka dengan susah payah, pandangan kaburnya menyusun mozaik wajah yang berada jauh di depannya.

Yang terdorong dan terganggu menolehkan kebelakang, iris oniks mendapati adik kelasnya semasa di SMP Teikou.

"Yo, Aomine…" Nijimura menyapa dengan biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Dada Kagami naik turun, hidungnya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"A-Aomine…"

"Nijimura, sedang apa kau disini?"

.

.

.

Kagami duduk bersebelahan dengan Aomine dengan jarak yang jauh, di kedua tangan mereka ada sekaleng kopi hangat yang belum di minum. Tanpa di minta, Kagami menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Nijimura setahun yang lalu.

"Shuu– Nijimura san menolongku ketika aku kecelakan, sebenarnya ia yang menabrakku, hehe." Muncul semburat merah di wajah Kagami, Aomine hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

"Sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu, dia merasa bertanggung jawab dan akhirnya kami mulai berpacaran. Eheheh, aneh ya?" Kagami terlihat malu-malu tapi ia sangat semangat ketika menyebut nama Nijimura di sela-sela cerita panjangnya.

Percintaan _gay_ bukan hal yang asing bagi Aomine, dia sama sekali tidak memandang rendah pada Kagami walaupun dia sendiri _straight_ , masih bisa berdiri saat melihat Mai-chan atau tidak sengaja melihat Satsuki ganti baju.

Ya Aomine yakin 50 %. Karena 50 % yang lain sudah terbantahkan dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat tahun kedua di SMA, meskipun di bilang sembunyi-sembunyi alias _backstreet_ tapi Aomine tidak akan menghindar, ia akui. Ia pernah berkencan dengan teman laki-lakinya.

" _Kedo_ … walaupun sudah setengah tahun bersama, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih belum menyentuhku. Hahaha kau tahu kan apa maksudku? Eheheh." Raut wajah Kagami terlihat nelangsa. "Apa dia jijik padaku?"

" _Baka_ , jangan berpikiran negatif." Aomine menyesap kopinya.

Kagami mengangguk pasrah, ia ingin sekali bercerita banyak hal tentang kekasihnya. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir lagi ini sudah sangat malam dan sudah waktunya pulang.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu."

"Aku antar."

.

Mereka berjalan bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sampai di depan gedung apartemen Kagami, Aomine tidak langsung pulang. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan mantan _Ace_ Seirin itu.

"A-Aku.."

Hening.

Aomine sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Kagami.

"Aku ingin melakukannya…" Kagami tertunduk, malu dan bingung. "M-Mau kah kau menolongku?"

Tatapan Aomine berhenti diantara kedua kaki Kagami, terlihat jelas ada yang tidak beres di sana. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling mereka, sepi. Aomine juga laki-laki, dia tahu rasanya tersiksa saat kau ingin melakukannya tapi tidak memiliki _partner_. Mungkin besok dia akan membelikan banyak _**cherry sundae**_ untuk Satsuki, berterima kasih atas segala yang sudah dilakukan teman masa kecilnya saat ia berada di masa yang cukup berat atas nafsunya.

"Ah! M-Maaf! Anggap saja, anggap saja aku tidak berkata apa-apa." Telapak tangan Kagami menutup matanya, menahan perasaan sesak di dalam hati, dan kalaupun airmatanya jatuh bisa ia sembunyikan.

'Sejak kapan Kagami bisa semanis ini?' Aomine membatin.

Tap.

Aomine mendorong Kagami pelan sampai ia tersandar di tembok, tangannya menahan kepala Kagami agar tidak terbentur, bibir tipisnya mengecup ujung bibir Kagami.

" _I'll do it_."

.

"Akhh.. ahh.. Mmhh…"

Aomine memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, kedua tangannya tertumpu di lantai masuk apartemen Kagami. Tubuh dibawahnya berkeringat dan terengah-engah merasakan kenikmatan di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangan kiri Kagami mengambil miliknya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ah.. K-Ka-Kagamiihh…"

Aomine merasakan miliknya di jepit kuat oleh otot-otot rektrum Kagami.

"Nggh… _please_.. _deeper_ … ngghhh…" Kedua tangan Kagami menarik pinggul Aomine."Akh.." otot dibawahnya semakin mengejang saat titik kenikmatannya tersentuh brutal.

" _I-Iku_ … Akkh… Shhh aahhh… Sh- Shuuzooooo…."

Cairan Kagami meluncur mengenai perut datar Aomine.

" _N-Nani_ …?" Aomine bergumam.

Kagami langsung tertidur begitu saja meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

" _Soukka_ …" Aomine tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Paginya Kagami terbangun di tempat tidur, rasa sakit merayat dari bawah hingga ubun-ubun. Pakaian yang melekat hanya kemeja yang ia pakai saat pulang kerja, bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya di tutupi selimut tebal.

Ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang di tindih jam weker, Kagami mengambil dan membacanya.

.

 _Aku pulang._

– _Aomine_

 _._

Singkat, padat, dan tidak romantis. _Gezz_ memang apa yang bisa di harapkan? Bukan Aomine juga yang semalam Kagami bayangkan.

Kagami mengirim _email_ untuk Aomine.

 _[Terima kasih semalam._

 _Ku traktir peach cake kesukaanmu nanti, datanglah._

– _Kagami ]_

.

Aomine menerima pesan Kagami dengan senyuman. Ia tidak berniat membalas, pagi ini kerjaannya sudah menumpuk.

Baru semenit menulis laporan, pikiran Aomine kembali melayang.

'Aku hanya pengganti, heh?'

.

.

.

" _Irrasaimase_ …" Furihata selalu semangat menyambut tamu yang datang. "Ah, Aomine." Kedua tangannya membawa piring kotor bekas pelanggan. "Untuk berapa orang?" Walaupun tahu Aomine selalu datang sendirian, tapi sudah kewajiban seorang pelayan menanyakan hal semacam itu kepada pelanggannya.

"Seperti biasa, Furi." Aomine melepas topi polisinya.

" _Ha i. Dozou_.." Furi mengantarkan Aomine ke meja yang kosong. "Panggil aku jika ingin memesan ya." Aomine mengangguk dan Furihata masuk ke dapur.

Suasana makan siang yang lenggang, beberapa hari sebelumnya café mulai tidak hanya menawarkan cake, tapi juga menu makan siang yang beragam. Walaupun masih dibilang hanya makanan biasa yang mengenyangkan, tapi sepertinya beberapa orang menyukai inovasi terbaru mereka.

"Yo."

Bangku di depan Aomine berderit, seseorang berambut merah gradiasi duduk sambil meletakan sepotong _Peach cake_ dan segelas kopi _cappuchino_ , kesukaan Aomine.

"Aku yang buat. Eheheh."

Keduanya bersikap santai seperti biasa, dan tertawa bersama. Aomine tidak ingin membahas yang terjadi semalam, dan Kagami pun malu untuk membicarakannya disini.

Lima belas menit berbicara, Aomine belum menyentuh _cake_ yang di sajikan di depannya. Kagami tidak begitu memikirkan alasannya, tapi dia bohong jika ia mengaku tidak sedih dengan sikap Aomine.

"Aku mengurangi gulanya." Kagami mengambil garpu dan memotong ujung _cake_. "Kau bilang waktu itu terlalu manis, kan? Cobalah." Tangannya terulur kedepan, potongan kecil _cake_ itu tepat di depan bibir Aomine.

"Aku makan sendiri." Aomine mengambil garpu di tangan Kagami, tangan mereka berdua hanya bersentuhan sedikit tapi keduanya sama-sama menarik tangan mereka hingga garpu itu jatuh.

" _Go-gomen_." Aomine meminta maaf. Ia memang masih sedikit 'tersengat' saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, itu bukan hal baru bagi Aomine. Beberapa jam lagi mungkin ia akan kembali ke emosinya yang semula.

Kagami lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ahaha, m-maaf sepertinya a-aku harus kembali. Ahaha, sudah ya." Kagami masuk ke dapur tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

Malamnya, selesai bekerja Kagami pulang paling terakhir. Lewat pintu belakang sambil membawa sekantung plastik besar berisi sampah.

Seorang laki-laki mendekatinya, penerangan di sana redup gara-gara belum sempat diganti.

"Kagami," Itu Aomine yang menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Oh, kau." Kagami pura-pura jengkel.

"Memang kau mengharapkan siapa, _teme_?"

"Kau ini polisi tidak punya kerjaan ya?"

"Aku ini rajin, sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan sejak dua jam yang lalu."

"Pffft, ahahaha.." Kagami lega Aomine ternyata masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ringan rasanya setelah semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Sebenarnya… Aku tidak merencanakan ini." Suara Aomine terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. "maukah kau…, aku…, kita… melakukannya lagi?"

Blush.

Wajah Kagami memerah sepenuhnya.

"K-Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Aomine berbisik di telinganya, mungkin ini berlebihan tapi suara Aomine sangat menggoda Kagami. Ia tidak pernah menyangka mantan rivalnya ini mempunyai suara maskulin dan memikat tubuhnya. Suara Shuuzou tidak seseksi ini, tapi Kagami akui bibir Shuuzou lebih menggoda. Namun, pesona Aomine juga sulit di tolak.

"Nghh.." Aomine mencium bibir Kagami, memasukkan lidahnya dan bertukar saliva. "Eumm mmmhh…" tangan Aomine nakal mengelus dada Kagami dan menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Akh.." Aomine membuat _kissmark_ di leher Kagami.

" _Co-cotto matte.._ "

" _Nani ga?_ "

"Ini di luar." Nafsu sudah membutakan mata Aomine rupanya.

Kagami membuka kembali pintu belakang restoran dan melanjutkannya di dalam.

.

.

.

Senyum yang paling sering Aomine lontarkan hanya senyuman sinis dan meremehkan orang, bisa di hitung dengan jari ia bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Aomine tersenyum manis sepanjang hari, wajahnya berseri-seri seperti matahari. Wakamatsu awalnya akan memarahi Aomine karena terlambat datang, tapi melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, ia pun mundur sepuluh langkah. Ia takut, kalau Aomine sedang kesurupan.

"Ryou, untukmu."

"Heh?" Sakurai Ryou yang sering dipalak _bento_ nya sejak di SMA, terheran-heran melihat Aomine memberikan sekotak _bento_ yang biasa di jual di stasiun kepadanya.

"Enak lho, aku sampai beli lima. Hahaha." Aomine pergi begitu saja, Sakurai membatu.

.

.

Furihata terdiam beberapa detik melihat meja di depannya. ada 10 _peach cake_ tertata rapi, lengkap dengan hiasan yang berbeda dengan satu dan lainnya.

"Kagami…"

"Hm?"

"Apa ini akan terjual semuanya?"

"Eh?" Kagami yang sedang menghias cake ke tujuhnya terdiam lalu menatap Furihata dengan tampang bodoh.

.

.

Tidak hanya dua kali Aomine dan Kagami menghabiskan waktu yang 'iya-iya' tapi banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua. Aomine bisa melengkapi kekosongan yang dibuat Nijimura, dan Kagami juga membantu Aomine terlepas dari hubungan amibigunya dengan Satsuki.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka lebih sering melakukannya di apartemen Kagami. Waktunya beragam, dari pagi hari hingga tengah malam, kapanpun mereka lakukan jika mereka menginginkannya. Ketika lelah usai bekerja pun masih ada tenaga yang mereka sisakan untuk sekedar satu sampai dua ronde di ranjang.

.

"Akh, cu-cukup…" Aomine menarik tangan Kagami yang di minta berhenti mem _blow job_ miliknya. Kagami mendudukkan diri membelakangi Aomine, kakinya membuka lebar.

"Akkkhh.. _it-itte…_ " Perlahan tapi pasti, senjata Aomine masuk seluruhnya.

Tubuh Kagami naik turun, punggung bersender pasrah di dada Aomine. Ia pasrah akan sentuhan-sentuhan Aomine di kulitnya.

"Eummhh nggghhh.." Aomine memaksa kepala Kagami menoleh dan menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas.

Lima menit di posisi yang sama, tiba-tiba di interupsi bunyi ponsel Kagami yang terdengar nyaring diatas meja nakas. Tangan Kagami susah payah mengambilnya, begitu melihat ID penelfon Kagami berhenti dari bergerak, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

" _Stop_ , Aomine." Kagami berdiri dan menjauhi Aomine.

Salah satu hal yang mereka sepakati adalah, Aomine tidak bolah mengganggu saat Kagami sedang menelfon atau bersama dengan Nijimura.

"Shuuzou?"

Aomine melihat jam, tubuh telanjangnya melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membiarkan Kagami dengan kekasih aslinya.

Aomine sudah mandi dan rapi, tapi Kagami belum menyelesaikan berbicara dengan Nijimura.

Kagami duduk begitu saja di sofa, dari cara bicaranya Kagami sangat menikmati waktunya walaupun hanya lewat telefon.

"Ahaha, akan ku buatkan besok. Kau yang ambilkan?" Aomine mengendap-endap di belakang Kagami, niat jahil ingin mencium pipi Kagami sebelum ia berangkat dinas malam.

Kagami bisa merasakan nafas Aomine di dekat tengkuknya.

Bibir Aomine semakin dekat dengan pipi Kagami.

"Ah! Aku juga merindukanmu, Shuuzou." Tiba-tiba Kagami bangkit dan menjauh dari Aomine.

Yang di abaikan mengurut kening, frustasi.

Lagi-lagi mengalah, tapi memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan?

Blam.

Aomine menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Wakamatsu bisa kembali berdebat dengan Aomine yang diras kesurupan sebulan terakhir ini. Setelah sebulan penuh penuh senyuman dan moodnya baik, hari ini semunya kembali seperti semula. Wajahnya tegas, dingin dan tidak mau diganggu.

" _Su-sumimasen_ A-Aomine-san," Sakurai membawa berkas di tangannya, mendekati Aomine karena terpaksa.

"HNG?" Berdeham saja berasa sekali aura pembunuhnya.

" _Ano_ , _sumimasen, sumimasen_. A-Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. _Sumimasen_!"

"Siapa?"

" _Ettou_ , Akashi san?" Ada nada ragu di suara Sakurai.

Aomine memasuki ruang rapat. Kata Sakurai, Akashi menunggunya disana.

Tok tok tok.

Aomine membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Akashi tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

" _Domou_ , Aomine." Urat tegang Aomine mengendur lega, rupanya oreshi Akashi yang mengunjunginya.

"Hai, Akashi." Aomine berjalan tegap, menarik kursi di depan Akashi dan duduk santai."Ada perlu apa?" beberapa jam lagi, dinasnya selesai. Ia ingin buru-buru pulang dan tidur.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau?"

Akashi tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Dia memberikan selembar kertas kepada Aomine.

Sebuah undangan, desain elegannya sangat Akashi. Aomine membaca kalimat pertama yang tertera di sampul.

UNDANGAN PERTUNANGAN.

"Mungkin sedikit mengejutkanmu, Aomine. Aku mengudang semua alumni Teikou, khususnya **Kiseki no sedai**." Aomine membaca lembaran di dalam undangan tersebut.

"Karena keduanya dari tim basket, aku pikir itu tidak masalah, ya kan?"

Aomine seketika menegang membaca nama yang tertera sebagai kedua calon mempelai.

NIJIMURA SHUUZOU.

"Aku dan Shuuzou akan bertunangan minggu depan."

.

.

.

Pukul Sembilan malam tepat, Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya sepulang kerja. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas dan hancur. Otak pas-pasan miliknya memang tidak cocok untuk berpikir macam-macam, yang ia bisa hanya mengingat ucapan Akashi siang tadi.

.

" _Setelah putus denganmu, aku bertemu dengan Shuuzou saat liburan di Amerika. Dan setahun kemudian kami memutuskan untuk bersama. Akupun kuliah di Amerika dan tinggal di sana. Tapi karena Shuuzou harus bekerja di perusahaan Ibunya, ia pulang ke Jepang setahun yang lalu. Sementara aku masih di Amerika meneruskan S2."_

 _._

Aomine mendengar suara aneh di luar, seperti tetesan air yang banyak.

Hujan.

Ya, hujan.

Ponsel androidnya bergetar menandakan notifikasi.

Ada banyak _email_ yang ia terima dari….. Kagami?

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo, semakin malam hujan kian lebat. Untung saja tidak ada petir yang menggelegar, tapi dijatuhi beribu-ribu tetesan air juga terasa sakit dan pusing di kepala.

Rasanya seperti di hantam palu berkali-kali. Tapi Kagami tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sudah dari petang ia disini, menunggu Aomine. Mungkin mendadak ia mengirimi banyak pesan untuk Aomine supaya menemui di lapangan basket biasa mereka bermain.

Kagami berdiri di bawah ring basket, ingin men _dribble_ bolapun rasanya tak sanggup. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, tidak mampu di gerakkan lagi.

.

" _Maaf, tapi kita harus berpisah."_

" _Na-nande?"_

" _Aku akan bertunangan dengan Akashi."_

.

Selama ini Kagami sudah dibohongi.

Nijimura selalu memperlakukan Kagami dengan normal, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan dari sikap Nijimura. Kecuali, ia yang tidak mau menyentuh Kagami lebih jauh. Ia yang hanya menghubungi Kagami saat dibutuhkan.

Satu persatu keanehan yang biasanya di tanggapi biasa saja oleh Kagami mulai teringat jelas.

.

.

" _BAKA_!" Aomine membuang payungnya dan berlari menerjang Kagami. Memeluknya, memberi ruang untuk Kagami mencurahkan sakit hatinya.

Kagami tahu aroma ini, Aomine akhirnya datang untuknya. Bisakah, bisakah ia meluapkan segalanya?

Tubuh keduanya basah, tangisan penuh luka Kagami Taiga teredam derasnya , Aomine bisa merasakan hangatnya airmata Kagami yang merembes menyentuh kulitnya. Teriakkan emosi Kagami hanya Aomine yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kagami bangun dengan kepala yang berat. Bisa dipastikan beberapa jam lagi mungkin saja ia akan terserang demam. Memang bisa ya orang bodoh terkena demam?

Aomine tidur di samping Kagami, mendengkur halus. Tangannya yang memeluk Kagami jatuh begitu saja di pangkuan Kagami. Melihat kondisi mereka yang sama-sama telanjang bisa di tebak apa yang terjadi malam tadi.

Kagami beranggapan, itu hanya cara Aomine menghibur dirinya.

Ia tersenyum melihat Aomine yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

" _Ohayou_." Kagami menggenggam tangan Aomine.

"Ung? Jam berapa sekarang?" Aomine memijat-mijat kepalanya, pusing.

"Entahlah, ehehe."

Aomine duduk di depan Kagami, ia menikmati pijatan lembut Kagami di telapak tangannya.

" _Arigatou_ , kau mau datang, Aomine."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Kagami mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aomine mengelus pipi Kagami. " _Daijobou_?" Kagami menggeleng.

"Kami putus. Aku, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi." Keduanya bertatapan penuh arti. Di dalam hati, Aomine paham. Bagaimana rasanya melepas orang yang kita cintai, betapa sakitnya di bohongi.

Mungkin saja Kagami trauma, tapi apa tidak ada kesempatan?

"Cobalah denganku." Ucapnya pasti.

"Hah?"

"Mau kah kau mencoba mencintaiku? Karena…" Aomine meng- _kabedon_ Kagami. "Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Kagami."

Aomine mencium bibir Kagami lembut, tidak ada paksaan sama sekali.

Blush

Wajah Kagami memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 _*_ _Tsunagari = Sex Friend_

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

.

V

V

V

V


End file.
